


Stay With Me

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Lee Pace.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriana Morelli. An Italian native that is a freelance photographer. She does a favor for a friend. At that photo shoot, she meets Lee Pace.</p><p>Lee Pace is intrigued when he meets the lovely Adriana. He's captivated by her hazel eyes. He asks her out but she gets away. </p><p>Two months pass before their paths cross again. At a movie screening of John Wick. He hopes to turn the tides. He's not letting her go a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ravenwolf36

It was 10:45 Wednesday morning when Adriana's cell phone rang. One Republic's Counting Stars filled the once quiet room. She blindly reached for the device from under the covers. After a few misses, she grabbed it. She snaked her arm back under the covers.

"Hello?" "Adriana, it's me Mel. I need you to do something for me." Silence on Adriana's end. "I was supposed to be at a photo shoot an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I need you to go take my place. I've come down with a stomach bug." 

A low groan echoed through the phone. "Please Adri? This is an important assignment." Adriana heaved a sigh. "Alright, Alright. 

Let me take a shower and gather my stuff," she said. Melanie smiled on her end. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. I'll let the journalist know and I'll text you the address. 

Call me afterwards." Adriana snorted as she mumbled a goodbye. The call ended. She crawled out from the covers. She sat up then stretched. 

She swung her long legs over the side of the bed. The minute her feet touched the ground, she immediately retracted them. "Merda." She frowned. She heard a distinct meow.

Soon she saw a blur of black dart across her room. Adriana blinked. "Meow." She looked down. "Buongiorno, Toothless."

She scooped him up and nestled her face into his fur. He was on a roll with the purring. "I envy you some times. Getting to stay home and be lazy." He quit purring then looked at her. 

"Excuse me. Stay home and conquer new conquests." He closed his eyes then went back to purring. She shook her head. "You are too much like the real Toothless from the movie. 

Come on, let's get you fed. Mama has to go do some work." He opened his eyes before jumping from her arms. He leapt off the bed and out the door. She quickly followed after him.

Having tile flooring wasn't going to be good to have in the winter time. She'd think about having carpet installed before then. Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a can of tuna. Toothless was already at his dish. She picked it up. 

She divvied out half. She felt something head butt her leg. She rolled her eyes as she emptied out the rest. She sat it down then picked up the water bowl. She rinsed it out then filled it with fresh water. 

After he was taken cared of, she hurried to get ready. A quick shower, she dressed in a white button up shirt that hit just below her hips, black leggings, a maroon poncho, and black knee high boots. Her raven black hair was in a ballerina bun. She gathered her camera and gear. She placed it all in her work bag.

Then she grabbed her mini cheetah print backpack. She put her wallet, cell phone, back up charger, keys, and her photographer pass in it. Once everything was collected, she grabbed her BlackBerry. She used that for work. She opened the text Melanie sent her. 

"The London NYC. Hmm, pricey pricey," she said quietly. She hurried out the door. She locked up then took the elevator down. Mac, the door greeter, smiled as she approached him. "Good morning Miss Morelli. 

How are you?" She stifled a yawn. "Excuse me. Buongiorno Mac. Trying to get the last of sleep out. Last minute photo shoot." 

He nodded. "Well have a good day at "work" and enjoy the rest of the day. It's supposed to get colder this evening." She smiled. "Thank you Mac. I will do my best. 

The perks of being neighbors with Canada." Mac chuckled. He opened the door and she waltzed out into the chilly mid morning. She made her way to Marcello's for her coffee and banana chocolate chip muffin. As she power walked, she called her friend Richard. Unfortunately she got the voicemail. 

"Buongiorno Richard. Was calling to see what your agenda was for this afternoon. I'm about to do an impromptu photo shoot. Call me and let me know. Ciao!" She ended the call.

Soon she got to her pre-destination. Marcello already had her order ready. Plus an extra muffin. "Mac gave me a heads up. It's on the house, Bella." She smiled. "Grazie, Marcello!" 

She gathered her stuff and power walked to the subway station. She practically flew down the stairs. She paused long enough to wrap up one muffin and stick it in her backpack. Then she pulled out her metro card. She swiped it. 

She heard the chime then she went through the turnstile. She glanced at the rail map. She needed to get NYC. The green line was quickest. She only had to wait six minutes. 

It soon arrived and she boarded it. She found an empty spot by the window. She silently enjoyed her breakfast. She finished it by the time she arrived at her stop. She de-boarded the train car. 

She disposed of her trash then hurried up the stairs. She went right a few yards. She was greeted by the door greeter. "Welcome to the London NYC, Miss." He held open the door. 

She thanked him. She looked back down at the BlackBerry. "Room 421..." she hurried to the elevator. Once on the floor, she went left. She found the room.

She took a deep breath then released it. She knocked. She only had to wait a bit before someone answered the door. "Hi, you must be Adriana Morelli. So glad you could make it." 

The woman let her in. Adriana looked around the room. Then her eyes landed on her subject for the next two to three hours. "Adriana meet Lee Pace. Lee meet Adriana Morelli, Melanie's replacement." 

Adri was speechless. Lee studied her. He took in her raven black hair and hazel eyes. "Good morning Miss Morelli." She blinked her eyes before she responded. "Buongiorno Signore Pace."


	2. Chapter 2

Lee chuckled. "Please, call me Lee," he said, voice deep with a hint of a southern accent. His blue eyes shined brightly. She began to stare again. 

She was oblivious to the journalist. He smiled. She scrunched up her eyebrows. He pointed to the lady. Her eyebrows relaxed. She turned to face her. 

"We're ready when you are, Adriana." Adri frowned. She hated it when they pronounced it that way. Ay-dria-na. The correct way was Aud-ria-na. 

Americans. She moved away to start pulling out her gear. She was quiet as started putting the first choice of lens on the camera. Lee pulled out his iPod and started scrolling through the songs. He found out and pressed play.

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand   
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"

Adri stopped what she was doing and listened. A moment later, she was ready. She looked up to see Lee, sitting side ways with his legs up in the air. His arms were crossed. He was watching her. 

" Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

She held the camera to her right eye and closed her left eye. She zoomed and started snapping away. Click. Click. Click. She lowered the camera. "Sit up please," she said.

He obliged. He sat cross legged and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Find a spot and look at it." He found one. His thoughts ran rampant. He smiled. 

" Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt."

Her heart skipped a beat. Now she was curious to what he was thinking. She sighed softly had began snapping away. Soon he started changing positions. She followed his movement.

" Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

With each picture she captured, she started to feel something for him. And that scared her. 

" Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

" Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

The song ended and she kept going. She was lost in the moment. Two and a half hours had managed to sneak past her. Her personal cell phone rang. She lowered her camera, trying to make sure it was hers.

It was. She went to her backpack and pulled it out. She glanced at the screen. A missed call from Richard. She laid it down and started breaking down her gear. 

"Here's my card. My work cell and email is on it. I'll get started on picking out the best ones. Shoot me an email when you get the chance. I'll send you the final selections." 

She gathered up her bags. Lee now stood beside her. "I'd like it if you would join me for dinner tonight," he said. She jumped at how close he was to her. Her mind went blank.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "I'm...sorry...I've...got...to go." And with that she skittered out the door. He was confused as he watched her hurry out the door. The lady wasn't surprised. 

"You left her speechless. Bet that's not a first for her. Better luck next time." She gathered her stuff. She already had the interview. 

Now she just needed pictures. She patted his shoulder then left. He blinked a few times. Then it dawned on him that he was alone in the room. He finally headed home.

Thirty minutes later, Adriana sat across from her friend, Richard. Richard Armitage. He watched her curiously. She had already downed three margaritas. In between she munched on chips and salsa. 

He pulled away the bowl of chips. Then the salsa. She reached for another chip but her hand hit the table. She looked at it. Then up at Richard. 

"Sweetheart, you've downed three margaritas. Gone through half a bowl of chips. You haven't even had a real meal. What's eating you?" She blinked rapidly. 

"My impromptu photo shoot?" He nodded. "Lee Pace was my subject." He raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping to be the first to introduce you two."


	3. Chapter 3

Adriana stared in disbelief. "W...why?!" she asked, a little upset. Richard took a deep breath. "Adriana, sweetheart, you need to jump back into the dating game. It's been four years. 

He wouldn't want you to be alone." She knew he was right but it just felt wrong. Four years ago, the love of her life was taken away from her. A drunk driver t-boned his car. He died on impact while the drunk driver walked away from the accident with a few scratches. 

Two weeks later, Richard showed up in her life. He helped her get passed the mourning stage. He also helped her rebuild her life. Since then, they've been good friends. She was the only photographer Richard trusted. 

When he's in town and there needs to be photos done, he calls her. He stays at a hotel a few blocks from her in upper Manhattan. Besides her parents, he's all she has. Oh and Toothless too. Her little family. 

Richard brought her back to reality. "Adri, sweetheart. Lee is a really good guy. You'd like him." She looked away. "What did he say to you?" 

She sighed softly before turning to face him. "He asked if he could take me to dinner tonight. He caught me off guard. I...hurried out the door. That's when I called you." 

He pursed his lips as he looked at her. She could be a stubborn, hard headed Italian woman. But she could also be a kind hearted, cautious one. She was the latter today. He needed her to relax.

He would distract her. Then he would introduce her, properly, to Lee. The server returned with the food. "Another margarita, miss?" Richard spoke for her. "No, water is fine." 

She smiled sheepishly at him. He only shook his head. "What would I ever do without you?" He opened his mouth then closed it. He thought a moment. 

"I don't know but I'd rather not want to know. You've come so far since I've been by your side," he finally said. She smiled then started in on her Carne beef enchiladas. He started on his meal. By the time they finished, he knew what to do to distract her. 

He paid the bill. He got up then offered her his hand. She grabbed her bags then took his hand. They left the restaurant then piled into the black SUV. No driver today. 

Just the two of them. He eased into traffic then started for his first destination. He turned his radio on, which was connected to Pandora. He looked for Frank Sinatra. New York, New York started playing. 

She relaxed some as she looked out the window. She watched as the city flashed by. She started to reminisce on when she first came to America. She was six years old at the time. First International plane ride. 

She had slept most of the flight. Her mother woke her up and pointed out the window. The Statute of Liberty was the first American monument to welcome her. That was the first time she fell in love with New York. The state stood up and looked after her. 

Richard broke her reverie again. "Sweetheart, we're here." She blinked her eyes then looked over at him. "What?" He pointed to the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw the words camera and equipment. She scrambled to get out of the vehicle. He chuckled. Once out, she made a beeline for the door. He followed her shortly but in a slower manner. 

Inside, she was long gone. He milled around the front making small talk with the salesperson. The worker had heard of her. Loved her work. He was "honored that she is shopping here." 

A little later and she was walking to the front. She had a hand basket. Two new lenses, a new neck strap, two new flash drives, and a new software program that had been on sale. She sat the basket on the counter. She looked from Richard to the salesperson. 

Richard smiled. The salesman started ringing up the order. He slipped in an employee discount. Adri tried to pay but Richard refused. Besides, the salesman wouldn't take her card anyway.

Back in the car, they sat a bit as she switched out her new lenses for her old ones. "Grazie, Richard. You didn't have to do that." He kissed her temple. "But I love doing that. 

I love seeing you get excited with camera equipment. You're adorable." She raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled. Soon they were off again. 

When they made it to their last destination, she was in awe. The Botanical Gardens just before winter was a breathtaking sight. She took her time getting out. Richard got out then purchased two day passes. After that, they walked side by side through the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

She loved the fall colors. The Orange, the red, the yellow, and the brown. It was the best time to photograph. Besides the spring time. An array of beauty. 

Richard fell back, as she surveyed her surroundings. She always looked for the perfect backdrop. When she found it, she turned to look at Richard. "Want to help me?" He smiled as he walked towards her. 

"And what shall I do, m'lady?" She shook her head when he talked like that. "No posing. Just enjoy the scenery. I love capturing natural pictures." 

He opened his mouth a bit as to acknowledge her idea. She waited for him to start. He was one of her favorite subjects. One of few who took her seriously. Every now and then, he would do something a little funny, for her amusement. 

She started snapping away. He'd interact with passersby. They were in awe. She just smiled. A while later, they stopped for a break. 

She stashed away her gear for the time being. She looked at the flowers. Curious to see what was in bloom. As she looked, Richard took this opportunity to sneak a picture of her. He got a side view of her.

She was oblivious to it. He looked at the picture before sending it to Lee. 

"Lee, 

I heard you met Adriana today. And I also heard she left you hanging. I told her I wanted to be the first to introduce you two. Seems like someone else had plans. Anyway, I thought I'd send you this. Just took it. Hope you get her one day.

Richard"

Richard looked up to see her looking at him. "Am I boring you?" He pocketed his phone. "Absolutely not, my sweetheart. Just checking some emails while you're scoping the flowers." 

He held open his arms and she walked into them. He kissed her forehead. They walked around some more before he took her home. Once she was in, Toothless appeared out of thin air. "Hello Toothless. 

Ready for a treat?" She placed her bags into her room. She removed the poncho. She hung it up. She walked back to the kitchen. 

She picked up the food dish and washed it out. She divvied out some salmon. She hated the smell but Toothless loved it. She put it back on the ground. She turned to her Keurig machine. 

Grabbing her favorite coffee mug, she placed it under the dispenser. She popped in a Nantucket k-cup. She flipped the switch and pressed brew. She walked to get the Bailey's Irish Creamer. She also grabbed a spoon.

Once done, she doctored to her liking. She took it to the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv one. She punched in the number for the jazz music channel. Frank Sinatra started crooning. 

She began to relax. She sat her mug down and unzipped her boots. She took them off. She wiggled her toes. She reached for her mug, only to realize Toothless had his face in it.

"Excuse me!" She snatched the mug away. He tilted his head at her. "Not for you!" Her eyebrows were raised. 

He licked his mouth. He then laid down and curled his tail around his face. She shook her head. Her cell phone started ringing. Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E filled the air. "Hi Richard," she answered without looking at the caller id. 

"Really?" he asked. "Nat King Cole." He chuckled. "Calling you to let you know, in two weeks is the movie screening of John Wick. You're going to be my lucky charm for that night. 

You need to find a dress and all that crucial business. Be ready at six o'clock sharp." He ended the call before she had a chance to decline. She sighed. She tossed her cell phone onto the couch. 

Her head fell back against the couch. She let out a dramatic sigh. She hated going to these things. She had enough of the spotlight growing up. Her eyes closed as she tried to decide on a dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had finally passed. Adriana had found her dress. She accessorized accordingly. The dress was gold, floor length, one shoulder, and it had a wrap around at the waist. She wore gold kitten heels. She didn't need anything higher since she was already five foot eight. 

She had necklace she wore that a jeweler replicated after a brooch that had been used in a movie. Her raven hair was done professionally. It was curled then tousled. It was pinned up at the base of her head. She has a couple of framing strands and volume at the crown.

Her makeup was simple. A smokey eye, bronzer, nude lip color. A little spritz of Black Tantra and she was good to go. She packed a small clutch with emergency cash, her keys, backup charger, and a mini emergency make up bag. She was ready to go by five forty-five.

Toothless had already been fed. Litter box cleaned out. He was at the window, looking out. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Her mother always told her, she had what it took to be a model. 

However, she never liked being in front of the camera. To say she was camera shy, wasn't entirely true. She didn't mind. Just preferred being behind the camera. Finally she heard a knock at the door. 

She hurried through the living room. Toothless stood at the door. "If you knew he was here why didn't you say something?" He looked at her. He put his paw on the door. 

She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. She repeated. He removed his paw. She opened the door. She stepped back. 

Richard looked at her. He was in awe. "You look..." He was speechless. She pouted.

"Should I have gone with something simple? Like maybe a little black dress?" He shook his head no. "No, you look absolutely gorgeous. Beyond that. 

You're a diamond." He offered her pink roses. She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her temple. Afterwards, she hurried to put them in a vase. 

She grabbed her clutch and then they were off. They rode in a black limo. Her hands were clasped together on her lap. He was looking on his cell phone. He caught a glance of her necklace. 

He did a double take then smiled. The ride was silent. When they finally arrived, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Richard grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine, sweetheart." 

The driver opened the door. Richard got out then held out a hand for her. She took it. She managed to gracefully get out despite her nervousness. Lights began flashing.

Questions were being tossed around. She just kept quiet while Richard did all of the talking. As they moved down the red carpet, Lee Pace arrived. As he got closer, he saw that Richard was here with a dark haired woman. He studied them.

Then it dawned on him. It was the photographer from two weeks ago. He struggled to remember her name. "Lee. Lee? What do you think of Richard's date for tonight?" Lee broke his concentration then looked to the reporter. 

"She seems like a lovely lady. Scratched that. She looks radiant and absolutely... You know what? Excuse me." 

And with that he walked towards them. They managed to slip inside. He quickened his pace. Finally he caught up to them. "Richard," he called out. 

His friend turned around. As did his date. Lee saw the necklace she wore. It was designed just like the brooch he wore in the Hobbit movies as Thranduil. He lifted his gaze from it to meet her eyes. 

Richard smiled. "Lee, you remember Adriana, don't you?" Lee nodded. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he told her. "I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong that day. 

IF I did anything, my sincerest apologies." Her eyes softened. "Bello Mio, you did nothing wrong. It was all me." She tried to say more but her throat formed a lump she couldn't swallow. 

Richard grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Adriana was engaged once. Her fiance, Michael, was killed by a drunk driver four years ago. She's been out of the dating world, that she has forgotten how to act." Lee felt for her.

She was still hurt by the loss. And being out of the dating game, that a tough one to ease back into. But he wanted to fix it. Be the one who made her smile. Maybe more than that.


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie, Adri headed for the ladies' room. Lee and Richard headed off to the bar. "So how did you meet Adriana?" Richard ordered a Roggenbier. Lee ordered a Schneider & Sohn Wiesen. 

Richard thought back to the day he met Adri. Adriana had worn a black dress. It had been three days since she laid her fiancé to rest. She couldn't stay home. No that's where most of the memories were made. 

So she found herself in Central Park. It was beautiful spring day. But she sat on a bench staring into oblivion. She had been there for almost an hour. She didn't see the man walk past her a few times. 

He sat beside her then tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped about a foot off the bench. She looked at her seat mate. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked. 

He pulled out a handkerchief. She accepted it graciously. "No, I am not. I just laid my best friend and fiancé to rest three days ago. I can't stay in my own home. All the memories flood my mind." 

He watched as she blotted her eyes. She didn't dare wipe her nose on the handkerchief. She took a deep breath then released it out shakily. She kept her gaze forward. If she dared to look at him, she was sure she would burst out in a disgusting sobbing. 

"Come now, dry those tears my dear. I know you must be hungry. I know a great place on 14th avenue." He offered her his hand as he stood up. She looked up at him. 

Her mind tried to reason with her. But her gut feeling told her to go. She went with her gut feeing. They shared a taxi. "Takara Sushi on 14th, please." 

She took another wavering breath. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked over at him. He gave her a genuine smile. Surprisingly, she returned it. 

The ride there seemed to flash by in a blink of an eye. Inside, she was looking around. The hostess sat them at a table away from the door. There was a prep table. A few minutes passed before a chef appeared before them. 

He waited until they were served tea. A waitress started them off with Jasmine tea. Richard bobbed his head in a bow as his thanks. Adriana quickly followed suit. The waitress bowed her head to them and to the chef. 

Richard ordered California rolls for her and spicy tuna rolls for himself. The chef nodded his head. Adri watched in awe at the chef's amazing skills. It wasn't long before they were eating and making small talk. For a first time chopstick user, she had it down pat. 

Richard was brought back to reality when Adriana placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. She had a sweet small smile. "My dear Adriana," he said softly. She kissed his forehead. 

"If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be today. I am grateful to have him in my life." She ordered a Cosmo. She flashed her gaze to Lee. "Richard helped me find a new apartment. Together we picked put furniture, paint, and household items. 

And a few weeks later, I found myself on my way to Vancouver, Canada. I was there on a two week vacation. During my visit, I gained a new best friend. Jonathan Scott. He pretty much played my tour guide the whole two weeks. 

His brothers, Drew and J.D., took to me like their little sister. And I say little, seeing as they were all over six feet tall. My time there was a memorable one. That's when I took up photography. I started off with a Canon Powershot S100 digital camera. 

I practiced everyday. Eventually I took a few online classes and I upgraded my equipment. Once I was sure that i was a very decent shot, I started looking for work. Richard always requests me to be his photographer for almost anything he needs"

Lee nodded at this. He was even more intrigued and more curious in dating her. She had a few tears in her eyes, but those were happy tears. Lee had never seen someone so grateful to having a friend such as Adriana was with Richard. 

Richard and Lee chatted mostly while Adriana spoke here and there. She loved to hear Richard talk. It was soothing to her. Some time later she stifled a few yawns. This didn't go unnoticed by Richard. 

"I think it is time to call it a night." She managed to stay awake for the walk to the limousine. Lee followed them. Richard whispered to Lee then slid in to the vehicle. Lee watched as they left.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Adriana was shopping for Christmas presents. She had already shopped for Richard, Mac, and Marcello. She just needed to shop for Melanie and Lee. She was currently at Macy's. She was looking at watches. 

She was trying to find something for Lee but it was proving difficult. The sales clerk was waiting patiently nearby, should she need any help. As she was looking, she was unaware that Lee was just across the way. She stood up as she heaved a sigh. 

"Having trouble, miss?" the sales clerk asked. She shifted her eyes to him. "I'm afraid so. I just met this wonderful man through a friend. I want to be courteous and get him a gift but I don't know what to get him."

"Okay tell me a little about him. Like what he looks like," said the sales clerk. She stood up straight. She closed her eyes as she began to remember what he looked like. She heaved a sigh. 

"He's at least six feet tall. Eyebrows that are his best features. His eyes, oh his eyes, they're blue but depending on his mood, they seem to change color. His hair is dark brown." The sales clerk's mouth dropped when he saw Lee.

Lee placed a finger on his lips to keep the sales clerk from giving away that he was there. Lee leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Miss Morelli, you're not shopping for me are you?" Adriana jumped a foot off the ground. She turned around and glared at him. 

She swatted him. He gave his famous half smile. "I couldn't resist." The guy behind the counter watched the two of them interact. "You sir, are impossible." 

Lee just shrugged. "No I'm not shopping for you. I'm shopping for Richard," she lied. The other was too tongue tied to say anything. Lee looked to the guy. She glared at the guy to keep his mouth shut. 

He did. Lee look down at the watches. He spotted one. He pointed to it. "Well if you were shopping for me, that watch is something I would want." 

Adri looked at it. It was a pale gold with a black face. She raised an eyebrow. Lee looked over and found some cuff links. "I could use some new cuff links too. 

My intials would be great on them. LGP." Lee briefly touched her arm as he pointed back at the watch. "That one." She rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, I get it." 

Lee chuckled then slipped away. She looked to the sales clerk. "He's gorgeous! Are you two..." She shook her head. "No, but if my best friend has any say, I'll probably engaged to him within a year.

I'll be back later. Don't sell that watch." The sales clerk nodded then watched as she hurried after Lee. "Are you following me, Mr. Pace or are you just here by coincidence?" He chuckled. 

"You wish I was following you, Miss Morelli." He gave her a side glance. "I'm actually here to shop for someone." She matched his stride for stride. "Oh?" she baited.

"A lady friend," he said taking the bait. Her heart sank at that. "Oh," she said softly. He stopped then looked at her. She was looking away. 

"Adriana?" She turned her head slightly in his direction. He wouldn't say that he was along for her. But it killed him that she thought he was shopping for another woman. She turned away then disappeared into a throng of people. 

She turned to the watch counter. She bought the watch and the cuff links. She had the watch engraved with "Your friend, Adriana." She had his initials engraved on the cuff links. She paid for it all, leaving her cell phone number to be reached when the order was ready. 

She left Macy's, grabbing a taxi within seconds of whistling. She told the driver to head to Little Italy. She needed to get away. She would stop off at La Puglia for lunch. Afterwards, she would check in to The Nolitan. 

She often went off the grid when it came to things like this. She turned off her cell phone off. She disappeared for a while. Richard didn't like it when she disappeared. He would get protective about her. 

He fussed at her. She promised that she was alright. That she was careful while she was gone. She never told him where she stayed. She couldn't. 

When she arrived at La Puglia, she gave the driver a decent tip. "As of today, you never saw me. If Richard Armitage calls your boss, you know nothing." He nodded. She hauled her bags inside the restaurant. 

"Adriana! Benvenuto, welcome!" She smiled as she took her usual table away from the window. "Hello Sicily, thank you." He hugged her then hurried into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of Carmignano.

"Thank you, Zio," she said. He kissed her forehead. He returned to the kitchen. He started on her favorite meal, spaghetti with meatballs. She had it every time she was in town.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Adri sat on her bed going through the channels on the television. She stumbled across Letters to Juliet. She stopped there. She reached for the doggy bag Sicily gave her as she left. He had packed a slice of tiramisu and two chocolate cannolis.

She was already in her pajamas. Sweatpants and a long sleeve New York Jets shirt. She was propped up by a few pillows. She was settled in for the night. So when her cell phone rang, she was angry that she had forgot to shut it off. 

She got up to go get it. Caller ID said unknown caller. So it wasn't Richard. She hit ignore. She stared at it.

It was quiet for about two seconds. It started ringing. She picked it up and answered it. "Adriana, is that you?" It was Lee. 

How in the world did he get her number? "Adri, please say something." Her heart sank at hearing the hurt in his voice. Finally she croaked. "I.. I'm... here," she said softly. 

She heard him sigh. "Are you alright? You took off in a hurry from Macy's." She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she lied. 

"No you're not," he interjected. "You don't know me, Lee! So stop acting like you care!" "But I DO Care, Adri. I DO. I don't want you be upset with me.

If I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me," he said. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. But she didn't want to talk.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she said. She ended the call then turned off her phone so he couldn't call back. She dropped her cell phone on to the table. She took her desserts and stuck them in the mini refrigerator. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next day, she awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. She jumped thinking Lee had found her. But soon she heard a familiar voice shouting in Italian. She jumped out of bed then hurried to the door. Her aunt and cousins were there. 

"Adriana, ciao! Why are you still asleep? Have you forgotten about today, no?" In all honesty, she had. Between being heartbroken over Lee and crying herself to sleep, she had forgotten to set her alarm. Elisabetta saw her slightly red, slightly puffy eyes. 

"Adri, why have you been crying? Is it a man?" Adri looked away from her aunt. Emiliana clucked her tongue then herded her cousin into the bathroom. Aurora and Liliana watched their mother. Elisabetta looked around the room. 

Nothing seemed to pop out at her. There was no evidence of a man being there. She saw Adriana's cell phone charging. But to her dismay, Adri had it passcode protected. The older woman pursed her lips. 

Nearly half an hour later, Emiliana and Adri walked of the bathroom. Adri had showered then Emmy had done her hair and makeup. Emmy went to the closet and picked out her cousin's outfit. A maroon jumper and tribal print leggings. 

Emmy helped her get dressed. Adri's hair was done in a loose side braid. She had face framing pieces of hair. Once she was dressed, Liliana placed Adri's favorite necklace on her. As soon as the shoes were on Adri's feet and she had her purse, all five women were out the door. 

Liliana had grabbed the hotel room key as she walked out the door. They made their way to Elisabetta's car. First on the list, breakfast. From there they would go shopping. The cousins made sure to keep Adri's mind off of whatever was bothering her. 

By mid afternoon, each woman had about four to five bags on each arm. Along with shopping for family, they shopped for Adriana. They had gotten her some home decor and some new clothes. What she didn't know, was that her Uncle Sicily had bought her a house. A house in Upper Glendale in Queens. 

They were stopping in for a late lunch at La Puglia. As they were going in, Lee happened to look in their direction. He was spending the day in Little Italy. He did a double take. He thought he saw Adriana but he couldn't tell. 

She was among a group of women. He went into a restaurant across the street. He ate as he watched the door. Nearly an hour later, they were finally leaving. They clamored into a car then took off. 

He left a twenty to cover his meal. He got into his car and headed in the direction they went. He followed them to a hotel. The Nolitan. He waited a while before four women left. 

As soon as they left, he hurried inside. He paused as he tried to figure out how to find her room. Luckily for him, she was coming out of an elevator. She hadn't been paying attention when she bumped into him. She yelped.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" Instead of answering her, he just kissed her. And what a kiss it was. It left her breathless and speechless afterwards. He studied her. 

When she was about to speak again, he cut her off with another kiss. This time she felt it all the way to her toes. Finally he let her speak. "You sir are an ass." That caught him off guard. 

But so did her kissing him. He smiled behind the kiss. When they came up for air, she had a loopy grin on her face. "I'm glad I can make you smile, Miss Morelli." Her eyes sparkled as he grinned at her.


End file.
